This invention relates to oscillators, for example, a voltage controlled oscillator circuit.
Voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuits are well known in the art and are utilized in a number of applications. A VCO circuit is typically responsive to a control signal that is varied to adjust the frequency of an output signal of the VCO circuit.
An oscillator circuit may be converted to a pseudo voltage controlled oscillator circuit wherein the oscillation frequency of the oscillator circuit is determined by an external inductor (L) and capacitor (C) tank circuit. Further, by utilizing an external varactor to function as the capacitor of the external LC tank circuit, the capacitance of the varactor can be varied by varying the voltage applied to the varactor. As a result, the resonant frequency of the external LC tank circuit is correspondingly varied thereby varying the oscillation frequency of the oscillator circuit. However, a varactor is very expensive. Further, the varactor increases the phase noise of the oscillation circuit.
Hence, there exists a need to provide an improved VCO circuit having voltage controlled tuning capability while minimizing the use of external components.